Bank Robbing Gang
The Bank Robbing Gang is a gang one-time villains from The Powerpuff Girls, only appearing in the episode "Slave the Day". They are an anachronistic gang of old Western cowboy bandits, robbing banks in a modern-day environment. There are three of them. The leader of the gang is the shortest and he does all the talking, while the other two are very large and silent. The two others both look exactly the same as each other. The trio rides around on horses, which they use as transportation and getaway cars, truly acting like they still live in the old Western era. The leader of The Bank Robbing Gang, and only member of the gang to actually talk, is voiced by Tom Kenny. Biography In "Slave the Day", the Townsville bank was being robbed by a gang of bank robbers, cleverly titled as "The Bank Robbing Gang". The Bank Robbing gang was holding up some police officers at gunpoint, ready to steal money from the bank. Just then, The Powerpuff Girls burst through the doors of the bank to save the say. The trio, in unison, exclaimed "Not so fast, Bank Robbing Gang!" and that was enough to get The Bank Robbing Gang to turn their heads, their way, in shock, as the leader uttered their name in fear, knowing that this was going to be the end of their crime. The trio awaited a well-earned and inevitable pummeling from the girls, but an unexpected turn of events, came about, completely changing the game for them. Big Billy, a member of The Gangreen Gang, came smashing through the ceiling of the bank and crushed all three of The Powerpuff Girls as he stupidly stated his name, in addition to the gang leader, saying the team name of The Powerpuff Girls. Big Billy claimed that he was helping The Powerpuff Girls stop The Bank Robbing Gang, and he thought he was doing a good job. However, while The Powerpuff Girls remained floor-bound under his giant rumpus, The Bank Robbing Gang snagged a bunch of big bags of money with green dollar signs on them, and ran for the doors. Blossom told Big Billy that he was providing no help to them, and that The Bank Robbing Gang was getting away, because of him. The Bank Robbing Gang sat on their trio of getaway horses and the leader laughed at The Powerpuff Girls and sarcastically thanked them for allowing them to get away. Their horses spun their legs and the trio zipped off, heading for the hills, all with their bags of stolen money. Blossom didn't have time to be mad at Big Billy or even to stop The Bank Robbing Gang, as a Scottish police officer immediately alerted them, that The Mayor just called, about another crime going on at the museum. The Salami Swami was stealing all of the paintings in the museum, and they had to focus their attention on that, instead of dwelling on the embarrassment of letting The Bank Robbing Gang get away with the crime they had caused. The Bank Robbing gang was never seen or mentioned again after this, implying that this was the end of their story, and things ended off with them officially stealing that money, keeping said money, and getting off Scott free with it. Category:Powerpuff Girls Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Gangs Category:Thief Category:Partners in Crime Category:Parody/Homage Category:Comic Relief Category:Dimwits Category:Greedy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Nameless Category:Successful Category:Karma Houdini Category:One-Shot Category:Western Villains